


Cake and Kisses

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Fushimi, Fem!Munakata, Fem!Yata, RIP Hidaka and Cake, Yuri, birthday fic, genderbent, happy birthday Saru!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko has never been much of a fan of her birthday, however, some others are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrillazilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrillazilla/gifts).



When Fushimi Saruhiko joined Scepter 4 there were things she wished to keep hidden from her co-workers, namely everything. However that was proving to be impossible with her absolutely insufferable boss, Munakata Reisi.

If Saruhiko had had it her way, none of her co-workers would've known anything about her birthday, but Munakata had decided to make that fact well-known in her first year at Scepter 4. The Blue King had tricked Saruhiko into coming back to the office after leaving one evening and then...surprise! The entire clan had jumped out, popping streamers in her face, and slamming a cake down on the table.

Needless to say, Munakata never did that again.

And even though Saruhiko had hated every millisecond of that party, it had been nice of Munakata to...try and celebrate her, even if the party had included a litany of things Saruhiko absolutely despised.

That was one thing Saruhiko had to give to the Blue Clan. They cared. Saruhiko wasn't sure if she wanted them to, but they did and that was something, especially compared to _other_ clans Saruhiko had been a part of.

Originally Saruhiko had joined the Red Clan because her best friend turned lover, Yata Misaki had wanted to. Misaki had desired power, and despite what she had said, Misaki had fallen in love with Suoh Mikoto upon first sight. The girl had been completely smitten with the man, leaving Saruhiko to the wayside, craving any form of attention from the girl she had come to love.

And really it hadn't been fair. Misaki had been the one to push and push and push until Saruhiko caved and hung out with her. Misaki had been the one to dig her way into Saruhiko's heart. Misaki had been the one to awkwardly slam her lips against Saruhiko's, _and_ Misaki had been the one who had left Saruhiko behind the moment she found something more interesting

Saruhiko had left HOMRA and the Red Clan, thinking she would do much better at a place like Scepter 4. There she could be away from Misaki forever. There she would be appreciated, actually use her brain and her talents, and Munakata was everything Saruhiko had imagined a true King to be. In a way, Saruhiko had fallen for Munakata upon first sight too, just as Misaki had done for Suoh. Munakata was regal, intelligent, and a strong woman—nothing like the Red King who was lazy, silent, and a thug.

Or so Saruhiko had assumed. The truth was Munakata had her...quirks. She had absolutely no understanding of personal space, a strange fascination with odd subjects, and often did puzzles instead of her work. Still, Saruhiko would've chosen Munakata over Suoh any day.

And admittedly, as time had gone on, Saruhiko had come to enjoy certain activities Munakata seemed to enjoy. Though Saruhiko had made a promise to never let anyone get close in the way Misaki had, something about Munakata had won her over. Perhaps it was her Kingly status, and Saruhiko felt drawn to her beauty. Or maybe it the casualness of the situation; Munakata had never tried to force a label or anything onto Saruhiko. Everything had been soft and slow, so different from Misaki. The way Munakata occasionally brushed their hands together, or the way Saruhiko sometimes stayed behind in Munakata's office to share a kiss or two or six, and if they weren't exhausted, that would periodically end with other activities in Munakata's bedroom.

It was impressive actually, how well Munakata had hid their little private rendez-vous, especially with the way she was often times horrible about keeping other sorts of secrets. Though Saruhiko had come to realize Munakata purposefully kept some things hidden and other things not.

Like Saruhiko's birthday for instance. Ever since her first year here, she hadn't been able to escape from celebrating her birthday, and she hated that. She had attempted to talk to Munakata about it, but even if Munakata herself agreed to not do something, that didn't stop Awashima, or others in the office from buying her small gifts or getting her a cake for the office to share at lunch time.

"Your birthday benefits us all, Fushimi-san! Who doesn't love cake?!" Hidaka had explained one year, and Saruhiko had promptly slapped the plate out of his hand, dumping the slice of cake onto the floor.

"Heh. Make sure you clean up, Hidaka-san," she had smirked, walking away from the kitchen, leaving Hidaka looking distraught at his fallen treat.

Saruhiko had never liked her birthday. Her father had used it as an excuse to give Saruhiko extra 'gifts', which was never something she wanted.

_"It's your special day, my little monkey! C'mon let's play extra hard today."_

She could still hear his voice occasionally, echoing in her ear as she desperately tried to lock out the evil memories.

No, there weren't many birthday memories that Saruhiko looked back upon fondly.

There had been one birthday she had shared with Misaki that always stuck out in her mind whenever the day rolled around. They had just moved into their new apartment a few weeks prior, and Misaki had surprised Saruhiko with a homemade cake.

"Sorry," she giggled, setting the lopsided creation down onto the table. "It's my first time making a cake for anyone. I figured since we have a kitchen now I might as well try! I hope you like it. It may look a little weird but I think it'll taste good." Misaki was doing that thing where she talked way too much because she was nervous.

No one had ever made Saruhiko a cake on her birthday, no one had ever even bought her a cake, so at the time she appreciated it. Leaning over, she could recall kissing Misaki's lips, the sweetness from the frosting Misaki had obviously tasted rubbing off against her own.

"I think it'll be delicious," she smiled, licking her lips as she stared at the cake in front of her. It had been an intimate night, the two of them sharing cake and kisses, enjoying the privacy of their own space.

Saruhiko had never meant to fall so hard for Misaki. She'd never meant to open up so much, and yet, she hadn't been able to help it. Misaki had been too damn cute with her precious blushing, her contagious smile, and her gentle moans. Saruhiko had fallen, and now, more than anything she wished she hadn't.

The year after that, they were both in HOMRA, and once that had happened, Misaki had forgotten all about Saruhiko and her birthday. The first year, she bought Saruhiko a nice present; a small decorative strap for her phone. The second year, she'd forgotten completely, saying Saruhiko didn't talk about it enough, so Misaki had obviously forgotten. Of course, she had profusely apologized, and had baked a cake and bought her a necklace to make up for it, but Saruhiko had already been feeling the cracks in their relationship, and nothing Misaki did at that point was going to make anything better.

Naturally, Saruhiko much preferred to not think about her birthday. Yet Scepter 4 couldn't seem to let her have that luxury, though usually she'd stand there while they sang and Munakata would eventually whisk her away to do work so as not to have to deal with the hooligans. Sometimes Munakata was exactly what Saruhiko needed.

"Guess what?!" Doumyouji said, gesturing wildly to the calendar on his desk. "Tomorrow is Fushimi-san's birthday! You know what that means!" he smiled.

Saruhiko rolled her eyes. "Nothing. It means nothing."

"CAKE!" he cheered.

"....Cake..." Hidaka groaned, obviously lamenting past experiences with Saruhiko and cake.

"Tsk," she clicked her tongue. "How many times am I going to tell you guys, I do not want to celebrate."

Obviously she hadn't told them enough, as there was a large cake in the refrigerator the next day. "Happy birthday, Fushimi-san!" Hidaka smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," she muttered, slamming the door to the fridge shut. Hopefully she could make it through the rest of the day with minor attention.

"Good morning, Fushimi-san," Awashima smiled, handing her some papers. "I've got these for you to read over, and Happy Birthday."

"Mmm. Thanks. I'll get them back to you as soon as I can," she said, purposefully avoiding talking about her birthday, though she knew it was soon to be inevitable.

By lunch, she'd been told ‘Happy Birthday’ at least 3 more times, and she was ushered into the kitchen by Akiyama and Hidaka. She normally worked at her desk through lunch, but there was no avoiding this at this point.

"Someone get the Captain!" Hidaka laughed. "We have to sing!"

"No. You don't have to," Saruhiko scoffed.

"Yes we do!" Doumyouji cheered, rushing out of the room. "We can't have cake unless we're all here and we sing," he called out from down the hall, already running to get the Captain. Saruhiko rolled her eyes, standing by the blank cake in frustration. Apparently Hidaka had been so distraught about the fallen cake from a few years ago that Awashima had banned all decorations on cake; something about losing the only blue frosting flower to the ground. Either way, no matter what the cake looked like, Saruhiko didn't really want it.

"Oya, is it time to sing already?" Munakata entered the room, her heels clacking against the ground as she stood next to Saruhiko, winking to her.

Saruhiko clicked her tongue, a light hint of a blush on her cheeks as the entirety of Scepter 4 began to sing to her. It was awkward and slightly off pitch. Munakata sang loudly, her deep, womanly tone loud in Saruhiko's ear. It was nice they were...trying so hard, but Saruhiko much preferred to sit at her desk during lunch.

"Yeah thanks," Saruhiko muttered.

"You can have the first piece," Awashima smiled, handing her a plate with a large piece of cake. There was far too much, Saruhiko couldn't even imagine finishing all of this in one sitting. "And the second piece," she continued, slipping another large piece onto a plate, "is for the Captain."

"Thank you!" Munakata hummed, taking a bite immediately. "Very sweet," she said, releasing the fork from between her lips with a gentle pop.

It didn't take long for most in Scepter 4 to devour their cake, though Saruhiko ate hers very slowly, mushing some of the cake and frosting together on the tiny paper plate. She wasn't feeling very hungry, and she especially didn't feel very hungry for cake.

Munakata on the other hand, had finished her piece with no problem, and she slid the plate into the trash. "Please come see me in my office when you have a moment, Fushimi-kun," she said, her lips curling up into a knowing smirk as she slipped around the corner of the kitchen.

Munakata's smile meant one of two things—either she was going to give Saruhiko some kind of annoying assignment, or she wanted to have some private time. Saruhiko hoped it was the latter.

 

She made her way back to her desk and continued to sort through some of the papers. Munakata hadn't said anything was urgent, and she was already feeling behind, having taken a break for her stupid cake. She stared at the reports she had left on the side of her desk. Unfortunately, most of them seemed to be Doumyouji's, which meant they were going to take her far longer to get through. She grunted, and ran her hand through her long, black locks.

"You never stop, do you, Fushimi-san?" Awashima said, walking by her desk. "The Captain told me you'd be sitting here working already, and she wants you to see her."

"She didn't say it was urgent," Saruhiko muttered. "And Doumyouji's reports are littered with mistakes-"

"She told me to get you before you started 'getting lost in your stack of paperwork'," Awashima said, a hint of a smile on her lips. Saruhiko could only assume the two had planned something like this.

Clicking her tongue, she pushed herself up away from her desk. "Fine, I’ll go see her now then. She's the one always getting on our cases for staying late, and yet she's keeping me from doing work in a timely manner," Saruhiko grumbled, mostly to herself, though Awashima had heard every word, but chose to leave Saruhiko to her griping.

She made her way to the Captain's office, tapping on the door gently with her knuckle.

"Come in," Munakata's deep voice called from inside. Saruhiko stepped in, immediately hit with the scent of green tea, and she wasn't surprised when she saw the woman sitting in the corner sipping on a tiny cup.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Saruhiko said, slipping off her boots to sit with her Captain. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

"I did. Awashima tells me you're working hard as always, even on your birthday," she smiled.

"It's just another day, Captain. I've told you before I prefer not to celebrate it," Saruhiko sighed. When would Munakata let this go?

Leaning forward, the woman placed her cup on the small table and stood up, coming around the tiny table to sit directly in front of her. She gently brushed her hand over Saruhiko's bangs, her smooth fingertips caressing Saruhiko's forehead. "Saruhiko-chan," she smiled, leaning towards her. Munakata pressed her lips against Saruhiko's, applying a soft amount of pressure. "Everyone deserves to be celebrated, even you."

Saruhiko hated the way Munakata said it, like she was so special, like Saruhiko meant something to her. Her thumbs brushed over Saruhiko's cheek and a shiver ran down her back. "It never leads to anything good," she said quietly, her blue eyes gazing down at Munakata's lips. She wanted them, she wanted them on her own lips, she wanted to feel them all over her body, as she had many times.

Munakata's fingers slipped over Saruhiko's jaw, cupping her cheeks gently. "Please Saruhiko-chan," she said, touching their foreheads together. "Let me show you that it can."

For a moment she took in Munakata's scent, she smelled of something fresh, like a summer breeze off of the ocean, and green tea. Her heart pounded in her chest, Munakata was usually so gentle with her, (or rough, if Saruhiko wanted her to be). It was something completely different from anything Saruhiko had ever experienced. Munakata's affection was so generous and caring, as though she really did love her and wanted nothing more than to make Saruhiko happy. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this, in fact, all her life she'd never been a great person—why should she be, when no one gave her the same courtesy? Yet, everything about Munakata felt so honest and pure, and she'd never wanted anyone to touch her more.

"Okay," she whispered, but Munakata barely gave her the time to finish the single word, their lips colliding immediately. The kiss was slow, Munakata taking her time with her tongue as it swept across Saruhiko's lips. She opened her mouth, letting Munakata's wet tongue inside, their muscles wrapping around each other as Saruhiko moaned into her mouth, her hands wrapping around her back as her fingers curled around Munakata's jacket.

Munakata rose onto her knees, still kissing Saruhiko while she pushed back her jacket, and Saruhiko wiggled her shoulders, letting the long blue coat slip to the floor. She hoped to spur Munakata on, desperate to feel her hands all over her body. If Munakata was going to prove it to her, Saruhiko wanted to feel her everywhere.

"Saruhiko," Munakata moaned, kissing down her jaw, her hot lips wetting Saruhiko's neck the lower she moved. She felt her stomach flutter and she wrapped her hands around Munakata, her fingers burying themselves into her dark blue locks. Her eyelids fluttered, her mouth opening as she felt her panties grow wet. Her breath was shallow, and her chest rose and fell quickly, tiny, moans slipping from her lips as Munakata lay her back and began to unbutton her top. "You look cute, Saruhiko," Munakata smiled.

Pushing Saruhiko's shirt to the side, Munakata smirked and ran one finger over the edge of her snug, blue bra, caressing the curve of her breast. "This is a good color," she teased, leaning down to press her lips against the flesh that spilled over the edge.

Saruhiko let out a soft sigh, gently stroking her hands through Munakata's hair. Her lips were warm and soft against her smooth skin. Saruhiko was panting, her cheeks flushed as Munakata slipped a finger under the edge of her bra, her nail tickling the edge of her breast. Saruhiko's breath hitched in anticipation. Rolling her hips up, she let out a soft grunt. "You can take it off," she whispered, trying to urge Munakata on.

"Oya? Can I now?" she giggled, running her palms over Saruhiko's clothed breasts. She could see her hardened buds poking through the fabric, and Saruhiko could tell Munakata wasn't about to hold back. Her Captain sat back and dropped her jacket to the floor, tugging the cravat from around her neck off, and she unbuttoned her shirt part of the way, revealing her deep cleavage. Munakata's breasts were quite sizable, big enough for her flesh to pour out from Saruhiko's hands whenever she gripped them. Occasionally it made Saruhiko a bit insecure, how had such a woman come to love her? Not that her own breasts weren't a decent size, but they weren't as voluptuous as Munakata's.

She leaned over and brushed her lips against Saruhiko's, her finger hooking over her bra, in between her flesh. "It's good to know you're so eager, Saruhiko," she purred, kissing down her neck as she yanked the bra down, letting Saruhiko's breasts bounce free, resting on top of the blue fabric. A moan left her lips, the cool air hardening her nipples even more.

"S-Shut up, ngh!" Saruhiko whimpered, her head pressing against the ground, as Munakata brushed a finger over each of her nipples. She rolled the buds between her middle finger and thumb, brushing her forefinger over the smooth surface of her hard bud, loving the small twitches that Saruhiko's body made.

"Your reaction is so perfect, Saruhiko," Munakata giggled, as she leaned down to her left breast, flicking her tongue against her nipple. She made her round flesh bounce slightly, her tongue rolling over her skin, wetting it as she wrapped her mouth around the raised bud, pulling Saruhiko's flesh into her mouth.

Saruhiko's moans were impossible to hold back at that point. Munakata's fingers were masterfully touching every sensitive part of her breast, groping and stroking her skin, sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Her legs rubbed together, desperate for more contact, especially when Munakata's tongue rolled against her hard flesh. "C-Captain...!" she gasped, a shiver rolling through her legs when she moved her mouth to the other breast, her fingers rubbing at her now wet skin, the cool air heightening her pleasure.

"Yes, Saruhiko?" Munakata asked, nipping at her small bud, her teeth gently rubbing at her sensitive skin.

"More, please," she whispered.

"Oya? Is this not enough?" she smirked, running a hand down Saruhiko's stomach, loving the way it shook underneath her touch. Her fingers wrapped around the button of Saruhiko's pants. "Perhaps you wish for me to go...lower?" Munakata hummed and she moved her hand between Saruhiko's legs, stroking her over her pants. "Are you wet, Saruhiko-chan?" she teased, watching Saruhiko's hips twist up towards her palm.

"You know how you affect me," she growled, spreading her legs a bit more, hoping to urge Munakata to move forward.

"Oh I do," she whispered, kissing at her nipple once more. The Captain undid Saruhiko's button, and pushed her pants down, kicking them to the side. Slipping her hand over her dark blue panties, she felt how damp they were. "Mmm," she hummed. "Seems I was right."

"...Ah!" Saruhiko moaned, but quickly bit her lip to stifle the noise. They were still in Munakata's office after all. Slipping her hand into her underwear, Munakata brushed a finger over Saruhiko's clit, and ran her finger along the edge of her wet folds.

"You always seem to get so turned on for me," she chuckled against her skin.

"S-Shut up!" Saruhiko repeated, rolling her hips against her fingers. Pressing one digit inside, Munakata felt her finger slip in with ease, Saruhiko’s wet slick coating her finger as she began to push it in and out, rubbing her clit in small circles with her thumb.

Saruhiko's chest was heaving, her body convulsing gently underneath Munakata's touch. "R-Reisi," she hissed, spreading her legs even more as she felt her stomach flip flop from the pleasure of her lover's touch.

Munakata kissed down her stomach, her other hand groping at Saruhiko's breast, as she stared down at the girl beneath her. "So cute," she said, adding a second finger as she fucked her fingers into Saruhiko faster.

She panted, her hips rolling up towards Munakata's touch. She was begging for more, desperate, especially when Munakata's thumb began to roll even faster around her. She was getting close, so close, the pressure in her hips building the more Munakata touched her. And then suddenly, she pulled away, leaving Saruhiko to whimper as the heat pulsated through her body.

Bending down, Munakata rolled Saruhiko’s panties off, stroking her hands over her thighs as she spread her legs even more, dipping her head down. Munakata kissed the side of her thighs, cupping under her ass to lift her towards her mouth. She flicked her tongue over her clit, wrapping the sensitive bud into her mouth as she sucked on it.

Saruhiko yelped, the hot wetness overwhelming her, and her back arched off of the ground, her knees coming up as she curled her toes against the ground. "Ngh! C-Captain...R-Reisi...A-Ah...!" she was loud, and she didn't mind, her hand gripping at Munakata's hair as she felt her Captain's tongue move lower, licking at her wet folds. Her breasts were heaving against her chest, her body trembling as Munakata licked and pushed her tongue inside of her, the wet muscle lapping at her juices as she moaned.

Her head was growing cloudy, her hand squeezing at Munakata's blue locks. She kept her legs spread, rolling her hips up against her mouth. "Good," Munakata hummed, "Spread nice and wide." She let her knees fall to the side, drool slipping down her chin as she moaned loudly at Munakata's tongue and finger pushing in deep inside her, now a joint effort. She was so wet, and her stomach felt fluttery and close, feeling Munakata's tongue pushing deep inside of her walls, stretching her even more.

"Sh-Shit," she grunted, feeling her walls clench and pulsate, a wave of pleasure shooting down her thighs.

Licking her lips, Munakata pulled back once again, clearly edging her and teasing her. "You're close, aren't you, Saruhiko?" she grinned.

"Tease," she growled, her hips gently thrusting upwards.

"Don't worry, I'll be letting you cum soon," she smirked, unbuttoning her top the rest of the way, tossing it back where her jacket was. Reaching behind her, she undid her bra, letting her tits fall free. She sighed, and smiled, leaning forward to hover over Saruhiko. "I wanted to watch your face when I did though," she smiled, pressing herself down against her, slipping two digits inside of her once again.

Saruhiko sighed, the pleasure of the fingers stretching her as she once again spread her legs, rolling her hips faster this time, hoping to reach her orgasm faster. Munakata kissed her, tugging on her lip as their breasts pressed together, their nipples rubbing as Munakata thrust her fingers into her faster, her thumb rubbing quickly at her clit. Everything was sending jolts of pleasure through Saruhiko's body, and she was nearing her end.

She pushed a third inside and Saruhiko gasped, feeling Munakata's fingers push far deeper. Her hips were twitching, their bare, sweaty skin slipping against each other. She moaned loudly, her voice growing higher and higher in pitch. "I'm...I...ngh!" She could barely formulate words.

"Cum Saruhiko," Munakata whispered, kissing her lips. But Saruhiko didn't need the command as her walls tightened around those fingers and she sighed, her voice rumbling deep in her throat as her finish rushed over her body. Her legs trembled and her slick poured onto Munakata's fingers, her body heaving and panting.

Munakata smiled, and kissed at Saruhiko's lips, cheeks, and nose as she slowly pulled her fingers out. "You looked gorgeous," she said, nuzzling her nose against her neck. "I love you, my Saruhiko," she said. "Happy birthday. I cannot express to you how happy I am that you were born," she whispered, running her fingers over her bare stomach softly.

Saruhiko's face was flushed, but if possible, she blushed even more, swallowing as she heard those words. For the first time, she felt a little lucky to have met this woman. "....I...feel the same," she mumbled, pouting a bit as she brought her lips to Munakata's, kissing her hard. She let her lips linger, pouring all her feelings into the kiss. If she couldn't bring herself to say how she felt, she would let Munakata know it through her kisses.

Pulling back, Munakata smiled, reaching over to grab her bra. "Wait..." Saruhiko muttered. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I simply wanted to give you a small taste of what I have in store for you for later. We should clean up so you can get back to work. I can't have you staying too late, we have important matters to attend to tonight."

"Eh? Later?" Saruhiko asked, slowly pushing herself to sit up. She narrowed her eyes, her legs still trembling slightly. "What's tonight?"

"Dinner of course," Munakata said. "And orgasm number 2," she smirked, holding two of her fingers up.

Saruhiko clicked her tongue. "Tsk, evil woman," she muttered, but still leaned forward to kiss Munakata one more time.

"You don't really think that," she whispered, stroking at Saruhiko's dark hair.

"Maybe not..." she said, and kissed her chin. What she did think, was that this was one of the best birthdays she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> For Saru's birthday!! Happy Birthday u precious grumpy butt. I wanted to write something with Fem!Saru and Fem!Muna. My GF and I RP a lot of genderbent Reisaru so I wanted to gift this to her hahah. <3 Thank you to anyone who reads and enjoys. <3 And thank you to xladysaya for betaing and giving this her lez bean stamp of approval LOL!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter


End file.
